


Double Your Pleasure

by romanticalgirl



Series: Cross country [1]
Category: Gilmore Girls, The OC
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	Double Your Pleasure

Seth had heard a lot of bands in his time and, as far as new bands went, these guys weren't great, but they weren't horrible either. And they had one distinct advantage that most of the other bands he'd seen in the last four months didn't have.

The drummer. 

The hard beat kept everyone on track and the playing was amazing. Things were done that, were they sexual, would have given him an erection to rival that of Magnetos. Not that he'd given _much_ thought to Magneto's erection, but he figured if the guy could control the iron in the blood, and blood was what turned a decrepit mushroom into a thing of beauty, Magneto probably had it going on. As it was, it was still enough to give him just a bit of a hard-on. The rest of it came very solidly from the fact that the knee high boots she was wearing ended a good half a foot from the bottom of her skirt which, though not indecent, was enough to make him think thoughts that, considering he had a girlfriend and an on-again/off-again sexual relationship with his de facto brother, were really, really wrong. 

"Seth. I'm Seth." He stuck out his hand, stopping her drink from reaching her mouth and inadvertently spilling much of it on her and himself. She glanced down at what had once been a semi-clean Lou Reed shirt then up at him. Her mouth was poised for some smart remark - or kissing, looks good for kissing, his brain reminded him - but she stopped short the second she saw him. 

"Dave?" 

"Er, no. Seth." He spelled it out in sign language, he thought. Either that or he ordered some Peking Duck with a side of lobster feces. "Seth Cohen." 

"Oh." Her eyes went from alive to disappointed and he considered spilling his drink on her just to get the fire back in them. "Sorry." 

"Don't be. I get that all the time. Not called Dave, mind you, but confused. Not that you're confused. Did I mention that I'm Seth?" 

A small smile curled the corner of her mouth. "I think so." 

"Are you," interested in fucking me right here on the bar?, "playing another set?" 

"No. We're done for the night." She glanced over to where the rest of her band was surrounded by women or groupies which were mostly women, but could go either way. She stared at one of them for a long time then looked away, turning a huge smile on Seth. It screamed revenge fuck, but the only part of it that he heard was fuck and that was all right with him. "So, you could buy me a new drink to wear." 

"Right. Drink." He nodded manically and slipped closer, sliding his hand to the small of her back. He signaled the bartender. "Whatever the lady was already having before I ruined it for her." 

"Water?" 

She nodded. 

"Wow. I was wrong about you," Seth admitted. "You're far more wild than I had first anticipated." He waited until she had her drink and had taken a sip. "So, who's Dave?" 

"Dave's not anybody. He was somebody, but now he's not." She shrugged. 

"And who's that?" 

"Zack. Another nobody who was somebody but who now isn't." she looked at him. "Do you want to kiss me?" 

"More than you can possibly imagine." 

"The thought that my Korean mother might storm 3,000 miles across the continent to string you up by your intestines doesn't give you pause, does it?" 

"I rarely pause," he nodded slowly. 

"Is there someplace we can go?" She glanced back at the band and waved. Two of them waved back while the third just looked on with an uncertain gleam in his eye. "Private?" 

"I know just the place." 

* * * 

Mama Kim's voice echoed in Lane's head the second they stepped out of the club and started walking toward the parking lot. The air was warm and moist and salty and the guy in front of her - Not Dave, she reminded herself - was dressed in something that looked a cross between California rich and thrift store chic and it was, much to her dismay, really hot. Sure, it might not have been if the guy wasn't a dead ringer for Dave, but he was and a little part of Lane's heart hurt just walking behind him. 

His SUV loomed behind him as he turned around and looked at her. His shirt was a ratty Clash tour shirt and it was half untucked. The tucked in half was pulled tight against his abdomen and she reached out to touch it without even realizing she'd moved. He sucked in his breath and ran a few fingers down her cheek. "Did I mention I'm Seth?" 

"Lane. Lane Kim." 

Seth leaned in and breathed against her lips, tongue sliding the word into her mouth. "Pleasure." 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Double Your Pleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328797) by [ofjustimagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine)




End file.
